


Finding Home

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years ago Archie Hopper left behind Storybrooke and his best friend for a new life in England.  Now he's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> An AU verse without a fairy tale past. August is seven. Archie and Marco are (or were) in love. Came about because I mentioned Archie/Marco in another fic. Just a ficlet for now but might become more.

It had been been eight years since he’d been home to Storybrooke. Eight years felt like a lifetime, when he was standing at the door of his best friend, trying to decide if he had the courage to knock.

“He’s in the garage.” He was still staring at the deceptively plain door, the carved pattern of ivy so subtle that it takes a minute to see, when someone behind him speaks. He turned to find a boy watching him.

“Pardon?” He hadn’t spoken to a soul since leaving the airport; it was strange to hear any voice and twice as strange to hear an unexpected child.

“My papa is in the garage. He doesn’t hear the door sometimes, when he’s working. I can show you if you want.” The boy, six or seven, with hair only a little redder than his own, was carrying a tiny cage. A toy, perhaps, as it was too small for a bird.

“I think I might have the wrong house.” There’s a ball of dread in his stomach the moment he hears the word ‘papa.’ Either Marco didn’t live here anymore or things have changed more than he had been expecting. He’s not sure he has the courage to seek out Marco someplace else, but even that would be easier than finding the man he left behind is now married with a child. He was trying to do the right thing but it’s so hard.

“You’re Uncle Archie.” A small hand slipped into his, bright eyes looking up at him expectantly. “I know you. Papa’s been waiting.”

“Waiting?” Eight years lecturing at Cambridge, and suddenly he can’t seem to find any words except for ones that echo the boy.

“He always says that someday you’ll come home where you belong. He talks to you sometimes, when he’s alone in the garage and I’m supposed to be sleeping.” When the boy tugged on his hand he didn’t seem to be able to do anything but follow. “Papa says that you’re his favorite person, except for me. That’s why he made you my godfather. If he ever got sick or anything you’d take care of me.”

“And you, my boy, would take care of him.” As they rounded the corner they found him waiting. Marco. He looked the same, though Archie found it easier to look at the large hand ruffling the boy’s hair, rather than look into the eyes and risk seeing disappointment there. He’d all but run from Storybrooke eight years ago when he’d gotten the job offer, needing to get out of the tiny town. He hadn’t been back since.

“Why don’t you go catch your crickets, Auggie? Your Uncle Archie and I have some catching up to do.” His voice carried the same rich timbre Archie remembered. It was that voice he’d heard in his head, telling him that eight years was long enough and it was time to go home.

“You won’t leave before I get back, will you?” Archie, still having trouble with his words, nodded.

“He’ll stay for dinner,” Marco answered for him. Archie once again nodded.

“Marco, I…” He needed to say something, to explain or apologize or ask about the boy that called him papa. He didn’t have a chance, as he was wrapped tightly in a bear hug, just loose enough that he could still breathe, but he couldn’t get away even if he wanted to. The tension that he’d been carrying since leaving England began to unknot.

“We’ve been waiting for you.”

“We?” Even when the hug ended a firm hand clasped his shoulder. Archie wondered if Marco was afraid to let him go, or just needed the touch as much as Archie himself did.

“My boy and I. August. I’ve always told him that you’d come home eventually.”

With a deep breath Archie dared to look up. There was only joy and forgiveness in his friend’s eyes. “I missed you.”

“And I you, old friend.” Once there might have been a kiss, but that was behind them. Maybe before them as well, but Archie knew he needed to prove that he was a friend first, before anything more. He couldn’t hurt Marco again. Or August.

“Come and put your bags down,” Marco offered as he led him into the house. “Stay.”

“I will.” He was done with running. He was home.


End file.
